


Un Domingo Cualquiera

by ulmo80



Series: Historias Grises [12]
Category: My Crazy Ramblings
Genre: Christianity, Hypocrisy, Mass, One Shot, Religion, Salty, Sorry Not Sorry, The Author Regrets Nothing, church
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulmo80/pseuds/ulmo80
Summary: Las recibió la voz monocorde de quien dirigía el Rosario, proveniente del sistema de sonido. El rezo era llevado a cabo por un grupo de señoras mayores sentadas en la parte delantera, de cara a una efigie de la Virgen María. Su comportamiento era el de una máquina bien aceitada: replicaban a una sola voz en el momento justo mientras pasaban las cuentas con el dedo pulgar. Cuando terminaron el último misterio, se pusieron en pie al mismo tiempo, cual impulsadas por un resorte, recitaron el Dios te Salve, y se sentaron de nuevo, esta vez a esperar al sacerdote. Si no fuese por las obvias diferencias entre ellas, habrían pasado por clones. Los siguientes minutos los dedicaron a mirar con cara de jueces de concurso de belleza a quien llegase.
Series: Historias Grises [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1264739
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Un Domingo Cualquiera

[ ](https://imgur.com/ObN8Rk2)

Su madre la despertó con la pregunta de costumbre:

–¿Vamos a misa de ocho o de once? – Sin esperar respuesta continuó–: Vístete, más tarde el sol es muy fuerte. El desayuno está listo.

En otras palabras, iban a misa de ocho, era una orden –se había preguntado muchas veces la razón de consultarle, aun cuando estaba decidido.

Todos los domingos se repetía la misma escena. Iniciaba a las siete y cinco en punto, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos. Su madre abría la puerta de la habitación, encendía la luz, revisaba el closet buscando ropa adecuada para la ocasión y le informaba que el desayuno ya estaba en la mesa –rutina para nada extrañada durante su estancia fuera de casa, mientras cursaba su primer semestre en la universidad.

Estaba desvelada –había salido la noche anterior con sus amigos– y un incipiente dolor de cabeza empezaba a hacer acto de presencia, razón por la cual tenía planeado permanecer en la comodidad de su cama hasta la mañana siguiente, excepto para ir al baño o la cocina. Sin embargo, la expresión de “ _¿Qué hice mal? ¿Por qué no quiere ir a misa?_ ” en el rostro de su madre cuando le informó sus intenciones, la hizo cambiar de opinión.

Al entrar en la iglesia notó que, aun cuando el recinto tenía espacio suficiente para unos quinientos feligreses, no había más de cincuenta dispersos en los bancos. La mayoría eran adultos mayores y los pocos jóvenes lucían apáticos, reflejando una resignación por ella compartida.

Las recibió la voz monocorde de quien dirigía el Rosario, proveniente del sistema de sonido. El rezo era llevado a cabo por un grupo de señoras mayores sentadas en la parte delantera, de cara a una efigie de la Virgen María. Su comportamiento era el de una máquina bien aceitada: replicaban a una sola voz en el momento justo mientras pasaban las cuentas con el dedo pulgar. Cuando terminaron el último misterio, se pusieron en pie al mismo tiempo, cual impulsadas por un resorte, recitaron el Dios te Salve, y se sentaron de nuevo, esta vez a esperar al sacerdote. Si no fuese por las obvias diferencias entre ellas, habrían pasado por clones. Los siguientes minutos los dedicaron a mirar con cara de jueces de concurso de belleza a quien llegase.

Mientras tanto, otro grupo, también de señoras mayores, hacía fila junto al confesionario. Siempre le había dado curiosidad cuales y cuantos pecados podrían acumular en tan poco tiempo. Eran las mismas todos los domingos y, a juzgar por sus edades, dudaba que trabajasen o hicieran algo productivo –sin duda, debían limitarse al chisme de la semana.

Durante el catecismo, le habían inculcado la necesidad de limpiar el alma a través de la confesión para poder ser uno con Dios en el momento de la comunión. Por eso, en una oportunidad en que deseó realizar el rito, se dispuso a cumplir el importante requisito y se colocó en la fila. Cuando faltaban unos quince minutos para empezar la misa, una de las consabidas señoras se instaló justo delante de ella, sin mediar palabra. Para evitar un escándalo en ese lugar sagrado y, conociendo al tipo de persona a quien se enfrentaría, decidió mantener la boca cerrada. Sin embargo, a la señora de nada le sirvió la estratagema puesto que el sacerdote –un anciano un poco cascarrabias– salió del confesionario sin hacerle el más mínimo caso aun cuando empezó a seguirlo, pues debía prepararse para iniciar el servicio. Con el paso del tiempo, las dudas sobre este particular acto habían empezado a poblar su mente. ¿Quién era esa persona para estar perdonando pecados? ¿Para valorar las decisiones, errores, metidas de pata de los demás? ¿Quién le había dado esa potestad? ¿Quién había dicho que la conciencia se limpiaba repitiendo diez Padre Nuestros, veinte Ave Marías y cinco Credos? De algo estaba segura, la mayoría se guardaba sus secretos –una mezcla de instinto de supervivencia y naturaleza humana impedía confiar un cien por ciento.

El canto de entrada al inicio de la misa reflejó la alegría de un funeral, estado de ánimo que el sacerdote no ayudó a cambiar. Dio gracias a Dios por el día, leyendo de un librito sobre el altar –en virtud de sus años en el oficio, de seguro lo conocía de memoria. Luego, procedió a ofrecer la misa a un santo a petición de una señora de apellido rimbombante. La joven no pudo evitar voltear los ojos. “ _¿Con cuanto habrá colaborado?”,_ se preguntó. Cinco años atrás, luego de la muerte de su abuela, su madre solicitó al sacerdote ofreciese una misa en su nombre; pensando que el pertenecer a la Legión de María era suficiente para lograr su objetivo, se abstuvo de hacer una colaboración monetaria, motivo por el cual la abuela, quien no había sido muy religiosa en vida, no estuvo incluida en la lista de fallecidos.

A partir de allí, la ceremonia se fue desarrollando como un baile muy bien ensayado. Las personas se levantaban cuando debían, decían las oraciones, replicaban en el momento adecuado, se sentaban, una y otra vez. Una horda de zombies habría mostrado más espíritu. Como era de esperar, poco más de cinco meses jamás sería tiempo suficiente para manifestar algún tipo cambio a un rito de casi dos milenios.

El momento de las lecturas fue deprimente. El ayudante del sacerdote solicitó voluntarios de forma discreta. Luego de un tiempo interminable, tres de las señoras mayores se pusieron en pie. Mientras una realizaba la Primera Lectura, las otras dos murmuraban –dado su lenguaje corporal, discutían la repartición de las restantes. No hubo manera de entender a la ganadora del Salmo pues no acomodaron el micrófono a su estatura. Por fortuna, la encargada de la Segunda Lectura realizó un trabajo decente.

Desde que tenía uso de razón, la homilía le había parecido la sección más peculiar de la misa. Se suponía era en ese momento cuando se predicaba sobre las lecciones extraídas de las lecturas, importantes aprendizajes para los cristianos. Sin embargo, eran pocos los feligreses quienes en verdad prestaban atención –a ella en particular, las palabras le entraban por un oído y le salían por el otro–, la mayoría se dedicaba a susurrar entre sí o a revisar el celular. Ese día no fue la excepción, siendo el momento cumbre cuando, al terminar el sermón, alguno que otro disimuló un bostezo.

Según la página web del Opus Dei “ _Con el rito de la paz se expresa la unión y el amor mutuo antes de acercarnos al Sacramento_ ”. Sin embargo, en todos sus años asistiendo a la iglesia, eso no era lo que había presenciado; solo los más chicos lo hacían de corazón, corriendo hasta el altar para dar la paz al sacerdote. En su limitada experiencia, se trataba de un acto social durante el cual se recorría media iglesia para saludar con cariño a familiares o conocidos. Cuando era el turno de quien los rodeaba, si éstos eran extraños, los rostros lucían una sonrisa forzada que no llegaba a los ojos y se murmuraba “la paz”, apenas tocando la mano del otro, apartándose rápido como si tuviesen la peste negra.

Durante las ofrendas, el sacerdote habló sin aparatar los ojos del librito mientras realizaba la bendición. Sus palabras cayeron en oídos sordos, pues los feligreses se dedicaron a revisar sus carteras, para luego entrar en una competencia con sus compañeros de asiento y ver quien daba un diezmo más sustancioso.

Sin embargo, la competencia no paró allí. Quienes se consideraban dignos de participar en la Comunión, salieron como posesos a hacer la fila, esperando ser los primeros. Una vez logrado su cometido, volvían a sus asientos con expresión beatífica en el rostro para luego arrodillarse en los reclinatorios.

Luego del tiempo de reflexión, el sacerdote pidió donaciones para los seminaristas. Diezmos, colaboraciones, donaciones, daba igual, eran palabras clave para pedir dinero, aunque allí era hecho de manera sutil.

Hacía un par de años había ido en una peregrinación a un santuario en donde se decía había aparecido la Virgen. El lugar era hermoso, se estaba en contacto con la naturaleza y de entrada podría llegarse a creer la veracidad del supuesto milagro. Sin embargo, el efecto era borrado por la omnipresente voz monocorde de quien dirigía el Rosario. El sistema de sonido, ubicado en una estructura a guisa de templo –columnas sostenían un tejado a dos aguas, en donde los devotos respondían al rezo–, se sobreponía sobre el canto de los pájaros y el susurrar del viento en los árboles. Delante del área que cumplía la función de altar había un confesionario sin puertas y junto a este, en caracteres muy vistosos, un letrero que decía _“Donaciones en cheque a nombre de la Arquidiócesis de X…”_

Mientras el sacerdote realizaba más anuncios, las personas revisaban carteras y teléfonos, susurraban entre sí o comprobaban cual era la ruta de salida más cercana. Cuando por fin dio la bendición de partida, poco faltó para que corrieran, atropellándose al llegar a la entrada, como si huyesen de un destino funesto.

Desde hacía por lo menos un año, un hombre joven acompañado por un niño se situaba, antes del fin de la ceremonia, en la entraba principal de la iglesia a pedir limosna. Ese día, lo último que vio la joven antes de salir de recinto fue a un señor –hacía menos de diez minutos había representado el retrato de la beatitud luego de comulgar– pasar junto al joven, lanzarle una mirada de profundo desprecio y gritarle:

–¡Pídele al gobierno!

**Author's Note:**

> Dejen que me explique antes de que empiecen a mostrar su desacuerdo con mi opinión. Estoy segura de que hay personas que en verdad actúan de buena fe y se comportan como verdaderos cristianos.  
> El borrador de esta historia lo escribí a mediados de la década del 2000, una de las últimas veces que fui a la iglesia de forma voluntaria (no por boda, bautizo o primera comunión), debido la indignación que sentí al salir del lugar. Moderé los sarcasmos y añadí una que otra cosa, aunque omití bastantes pues no había forma de ponerlas. De todas maneras, aquí están:  
> 1\. Tenía dos personas por delante cuando la señora se me adelantó en la fila del confesionario.  
> 2\. Sí, es cierto, a mi abuela no la nombraron porque mamá no “colaboró”. Se lo dijeron.  
> 3\. El santuario es el de la Virgen de Betania (Estado Miranda, Venezuela), la Arquidiócesis es la de Los Teques; imagino que ahora pondrán el número de cuenta para las transferencias o el RIF para el pronto-pago.  
> 4\. Una vez, al salir de misa, escuché a una de las señoras decir que se iban a reunir para rezar un Rosario pidiendo que se muriera el presidente.  
> 5\. Una compañera de la universidad me contó que quiso pertenecer a la Legión de María, una tía era la encargada del grupo en la parroquia. La primera y última vez que asistió, luego de terminar el rezo, las señoras se dedicaron a hablar, en los peores términos, de una muchacha.
> 
> Y, la guinda en el pastel: 
> 
> 6\. Cuando le comenté a una amiga sobre esta historia, ella, muy cándida, me contó que, cuando tenía nueve años, estuvo a punto de protagonizar un capítulo de La Ley y el Orden UVE. Se salvó porque un primo, quien era el monaguillo, la rescató justo a tiempo. Su madre denunció al sacerdote y lo transfirieron. Unos quince años después, volvió a verlo en plena misa, en el altar mayor, ayudando al oficiante.
> 
> Espero sus comentarios

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Just Another Sunday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865251) by [ulmo80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulmo80/pseuds/ulmo80)




End file.
